bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Cube of Meat
|found = Dropped by any Harbinger‎‎ |unlock = Complete The Depths |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecfQ23a6Tls }} A small block of meat, with light shining off it. Multiple Cubes of Meat can be combined to create a Meat Boy familiar. Cubes of Meat can only be acquired by defeating one of the The Harbingers‎‎, and each Harbinger must be defeated in one run to fully form Meat Boy. This becomes much easier to achieve if the player uses the Book Of Revelations. Effect Stage 1 The first Cube of Meat picked up acts as an orbital similar to the Pretty Fly. It damages enemies on contact and blocks projectiles. Stage 2 The second pick up gives the orbital a rounded face resembling that of Meat Boy. It still damages enemies on touch and blocks projectiles, but now also spits blood shots in the direction Isaac is shooting. Stage 3 The third pick up gives Meat Boy a body. He now behaves as a familiar rather than an orbital, and will chase after nearby enemies to deal contact damage, similar to the headless body created by The Pinking Shears item. At this stage, he no longer spits projectiles or blocks incoming shots, and will unwittingly shove items around while following you or attacking enemies, including lit bombs. Stage 4 The fourth and final stage increases Meat Boy's size and damage. Interactions *Collecting a fifth Cube of Meat will provide another floating cube, so after collecting an eighth Cube of Meat Isaac would have two level four Meat Boys. **It is not possible to have three level four Meat Boys at once. Obtaining a ninth cube and onwards will not have any effect. *Obtaining the achievement for getting a level four Meat Boy can be difficult. Usage of the Book Of Revelations (which allows Isaac to meet The Harbingers more frequently) can make this task easier. *In an XL floor, if the first boss is not a harbinger and the other one is, but its drop is rerolled using the D6, the item may become a Cube of Meat. *The level 2 meat boy's projectiles act like other familiars in that they can gain the slowing effect from Spider Bite and are affected by Shot Speed. Gallery SuperMeatBoy.jpg|Meat Boy, from Super Meat Boy. 2 meat boys.jpg|Two Meat Boys. Bugs *On the second pick up when entering a room, it will turn into Brother Bobby for a split second. *If Isaac destroys corny poop after finishing a room while level 3 or 4 Meat Boy is following him, Meat Boy will not aggro on the attack fly, though if the attack fly runs into the Meat Boy it will still damage it. *Meat Boy will not aggro Satan under any circumstances (most likely an aggro range issue). *Although "The Bandage" achievement requires to create a full level 4 Meat Boy, the game gives it when 4 Harbringers are defeated, counting also Headless Horseman and Conquest, which could drop items different from the Cube of Meat. Because of this, it is possible to get "The Bandage" with a level 2 or 3 Meat Boy. Trivia *This item is a reference to the main protagonist of "Super Meat Boy," another game by Edmund McMillen. *The challenge Meat 4 Evar! grants Isaac a level 4 Meat Boy to start with. Completing it unlocks the Item SMB Super Fan!, which gives Isaac the appearance of a Meat Boy. *Getting a Level 4 Cube of Meat unlocks the Super Bandage, another reference to Super Meat Boy. Related Achievements "The Bandage" - Kill 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse in a single playthrough. "Super SMB Fan" - Complete Challenge 7. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Common Drops Category:Familiars Category:Reference to another game of Edmund McMillen